


Some of the Million Ways to Say 'I Love You'

by WooSan_Umbrella



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute things, M/M, Rest of ateez pretty much mentioned, boyfie things, fight me, im in love with woosan, soft hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooSan_Umbrella/pseuds/WooSan_Umbrella
Summary: San and Wooyoung both show each other they love one another, but without using those three little words.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 20





	Some of the Million Ways to Say 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on this work and I hope you enjoy it!

1\. ~*~

The dim candles flicker light into the apartment and music softly plays from a speaker not far from the living room. San has prepared a whole night for him and Wooyoung, who he found out a a pretty shitty day at work. When he called Wooyoung, the boy sounded like he was on the verge of tears and it had only been 10am. 

So, San decided that his boyfriend needed a pick-me up and that a romantic movie night with Wooyoung's favorite dinner ought to brighten his day. He set out the chicken and and cleaned- pretty much- the entire apartment. It looked cozy and inviting with candles and twinkle lights, the couple agreed on wanting a place that would show both of their personalities. There were blankets eveywhere, a big T.V. and so many pillows. The kitchen, dining room, and living room were like one big room, but they made it look cute and quaint. 

San was proud of himself and hope that this would cheer up his boyfriend, he had the dinner set out and the movie pulled up. That was when Wooyoung unlocked the door.

~

To be honest, Wooyoung had had an awful day at work and just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend. He loves to work with people, but some of them are just assholes. But he was excited, the only person he would have to deal with wasn't really a human, he was an angel. 

He opened the door to something he wasn't expecting, but he was on the verge of tears at the sight. Did San do all this because he had a bad day? He closed the door and dropped his things, he could hear their song playing and San was waiting for him in the living room. 

"Will you dance with me?" San said and bowed, reaching out his hand for Wooyoung to take. Of course, Wooyoung took it, small tears slipping down his face. San immediately pulled the younger into his embrace, kissing his cheek and hugging him close. Wooyoung buried his head in San's neck and they swayed back and forth to their song and another and then another.

"You did all this for me?" he asked, San nodded. "Aw, you're too much, my love." Wooyoung cooed and kissed him. They just swayed and swayed feeling safer than ever. It was only interrupted by Wooyoung's stomach, he realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Is my baby hungry? I bought your favorite!" San said pulling away from Wooyoung and grabbing his hand. Said boy gasped and squeezed San's hand tight, he began to bounce as they walked.

"Sannie, don't tell me that you went all the way to the place, it's like thirty minutes away." Wooyoung whined, not wanting his boyfriend to have gone out of his way. But San just laughed.

"Of course I did, Youngie. You had a hard day and deserve some good food." Wooyoung blushed as they grabbed their dinner, sitting down on the couch and turned the movie on. Wooyoung recognized the movie as 'The Villainess'. Wooyoung gaped, okay he knows that San is so tired of this movie. He watches it all the time, but San would suffer through it again just to see Wooyoung happy. Wooyoung turned and kissed San on the cheek. 

"Thank you, for everything." He says and he means it, he stares into San's eyes to prove it.

"Do you feel better?" San asked, a nod "Then mission accomplished" And they cuddled the rest of the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for , if you have any requests; please feel free to voice them.


End file.
